


The Problem with Imprudent Saleswomen

by DalmaArlissthayr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward situations, Awkwardness, Connor struggling with feelings, Hank being helpful, Light Gender Dysphoria, People assuming things that they shouldn't to, Talk and Support, no beta we die like men, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: Connor saw a beautiful dress and get enamoured of it, but a careless comment of a saleswoman sent his humor to shit.





	The Problem with Imprudent Saleswomen

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent Genderfluid!AU, based in my own twitter prompt. I may, or may not continue this in any moment, but, for the moment, I like how it goes.

Connor loved the variety, colors, and textures of the ‘feminine’ clothes. He remembered back when he and Hank where shopping for the first time, and a beautiful purple dress caught his attention. It was a line A dress, with white daisies in the fabric.

 

It was pretty generic, if the android was sincere, but it didn’t make it less beautiful. Hank was busy somewhere, looking for some nice dress shirts, so he couldn’t see the wonder in the brunette’s eyes. Connor wanted to touch it so bad, stretch his hand and caress the delicate lace details, when a presence next to him dropped him back to earth.

 

It was a saleswoman, who had a perfect smile and a blue led in her forehead, that highlighted her brown soft eyes.

 

“Can I help you with something?” had asked the woman, looking at Connor from his head to his toes, most likely scanning him in search of preferences data.

 

He cleared his throat, suddenly very awkward with all the situation, and put his hands in his pockets just to be safe “No, actually. I’m just looking the stuff” he said, and a part of him wanted to punch himself for the lame of the answer.

 

“The men section it’s over there” had quickly said the woman, and, for some reason, that single comment made him feel sick, like he was running out of thirium of something. That wasn’t possible, since all his level were in perfect form, but at that point he already know enough of the ‘emotional’ bullshit that came with deviancy to know that the feeling wasn’t physical, but mental.

 

“Thank you” snapped the brunette between his teeth, and more rudeness than he actually intended “But I’m fine”

 

The saleswoman looked utterly confused, but had the good sense of nod and get out of his sight as fast as she could. As if Connor was calling him, Hank appeared a few minutes later, loaded with a bunch of shirts and trousers that were surprisingly fine compared to the ones that the older one was wearing.

 

Even considering this, the android’s humor went to some place to far away from the store, and not even the excitement in the face of the lieutenant could bring it back.

 

“Ok, what’s wrong with you?” asked the man when it had passed a good pair of hours and the brunette had no yet returned to his previous state of mind.

 

Connor considered for a quick the option of lie, but the simple concept was to cruel to apply it to his friend when he only was expressing his worry for him. So he pressed his lips and refused to speak, and that was confirmation enough for the other one.

 

“You put in your bitchy mode back in the first store we see” pressed the older one “It was the saleswoman? She said something to you?”

 

“Leave it in peace, Hank” retorted the brunette, walking quickly. The human snorted, but didn’t say much beyond that. He already had made his point, and add more things wouldn’t help at all.

 

He didn’t forget it, though. And by the time they were in home, Connor was sadder than angry, and had the certainty that the man wasn’t going to give up. Resigned, he sat in the sofa and let Sumo get all over him, seeking emotional support, since Hank appeared to be so interested in psychoanalyze him.

 

“What do you want me to say?” asked finally the younger one, not looking the other at the eyes. He didn’t even know what was wrong with himself, how could he explain it to Hank?

 

The man shrugged like it didn’t matter at all, but his jaw was pressed and his eyes full of worry. That image only serves to make the brunette more ashamed of this demeanor; after all, he should know better about self-control, he was designed to adapt to everything! Why couldn’t he use that knowledge in moments like those? Hank sat next to him and sighed, petting him softly as the minutes passed.

 

“I saw a dress today” began to said Connor, pouring the words without warning. Lucky him, the other didn’t said anything in return; he only waited for the long begged answer “And it was… beautiful, Hank; the most beautiful material thing I had ever seen before; I was a 0.393701 inches of touching it, when the saleswoman appeared”

 

“And?”

 

“And if felt… wrong” the younger one wiggles in his seat, embracing the dog more tightly. Sumo let go a muffled bark, but didn’t protest nor put effort in being set free “She was very polite, but then she said something about the men’s section and all became… fuzzy”

 

“Fuzzy”

 

“I couldn’t center my attention enough to remember immediately all of it. It made me felt so inadequate; _angry,_ even when she wasn’t discourteous”

 

“Well, she was, a little bit”

 

When the android saw the older one with a mix of confusion and doubt in all his face, Hank tilts his head and bowed his eyebrows “Connor, she saw you looking a dress and then sent you directly to the men’s section of the store. That was very rude of her part, she could have asked you what where you looking for; instead, she assumed things. That wasn’t professional”

 

“Having in mind that I’m a male that was the most logical course of action”

 

Hank made a grimace to his words, and the brunette pressed his lips, frustrated. Why was so important the matter for his partner? At that point he had so many doubts that all he wanted to do was scream. That was one of the things that he most hated about deviancy: nobody never made fucking sense.

 

“Connor, things like the likes, the opinions and the genders can’t be assumed. That’s a big no if you want to live your life in peace; if she was a saleswoman, she should have known that” said the man, like he was talking with a child.

 

That usually piss him off like anything in the world. But something between the things Hank had said pulled the trigger and the brunette has to blink to concentrate “What do you mean by genders?”

 

“What? Can’t you look the answer in your head?”

 

Connor frowns “If I’m asking you, it’s because I want you to give me an answer”

 

“Ok, ok. God, you don’t have to get all passionate with me” replied the man “Regards what some people still believe, gender it’s not a black and white shit. Take Chris husband for example: some people say he is a woman because he was born with tits and a vagina, but he identifies as a man, so he is a man”

 

Hank was right; Official Miller’s husband was ‘born female’, but dressed, talked, and, in general, behaved like a man. Connor had no questioned that fact before, just assumed it was a personal issue and that he had to indulged him, since it was what everyone else did.

 

The led in the brunette’s forehead began to roll blue and yellow, to nobody’s surprise, as he stood up slowly “I think I need to do more research”

 

Hank didn’t say anything at that, even when he thought that he already knew what was wrong with his partner. Instead, he patted the back of the younger one and let him go as he pleased; if Connor wanted to talk, he could do it. There wasn’t need of pushing more the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Can find me in:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dalmawriter)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)   
>  [Tumblr](https://dalmaarlissthayr.tumblr.com)


End file.
